


Предательство

by December



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December/pseuds/December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Страхи Фарамира, что Дэнетор может знать о их с братом любви, оказались не так беспочвенны, как надеялся Боромир.<br/>Перевод с английского истории Alcardilme "Betrayed".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Предательство

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Betrayed](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2267) by Alcardilme. 



Дэнетор всё не покидал усыпальницу наместников. Уже час как Фарамир прятался, и уже час как Дэнетор выслеживал его. Фарамир слышал, как он медленно проходит от склепа к склепу; мальчик зажал себе кулак в рот, чтобы не закричать. Мягкие шаги приближались, но кроме них не доносилось ни звука. Фарамир держался недвижно, как каменный, пока не начало сводить мышцы. Левая нога подвела его, выскользнув из оберегающего кольца его рук и протолкнув вперёд стопу. Тишайший звук – но Фарамир знал, что Дэнетор услышал. Шаги остановились.

Фарамир не смог сдержать дрожи и тут же выругал себя. Почему он не повиновался воле Дэнетора сразу же? То было обычное распоряжение, ничего из ряда вон выходящего, и всё же что-то в нём повеяло на Фарамира жутью и заставило бежать. Мог ли отец знать? Это было единственным разумным объяснением странного приказа. Как ему стало известно об их секрете? Фарамира уже по-настоящему затрясло, когда он вызвал в памяти их недавнее свидание. Это было прекрасно, неописуемо, но его крики – да, он сам выдал их своими криками. Боромир тогда сказал, что беспокоиться не о чем, но Фарамира это не утешило, и теперь он подумал, что и не должно было утешить.

— Я знаю, что ты здесь, Фарамир, — знакомый, когда-то любимый голос эхом разнесся по усыпальнице. – Я могу послать наряд прочесать здесь всё вдоль и поперек, но я полагаю, такой позор тебе ни к чему. Меня огорчает, что ты не подчинился прямому приказу, но это можно исправить. Выйди сейчас, и всё будет прощено, — как будто целая жизнь прошла за следующие несколько мгновений. – Меня ранит, что ты в такой манере реагируешь на мои слова. Ранит, потому что я вижу за этим страх. Ты боишься меня, Фарамир?

Такой простой вопрос. Глаза Фарамира затуманились; выступили слёзы. Когда-то он не боялся своего отца, когда-то любил его всем сердцем, когда-то считал его лучшим человеком во всем Средиземье. А потом умерла мама. Дэнетор изменился мгновенно: стал холодным, угрюмым, жестким, и больше уже никогда не обнимал его и не ерошил ему волосы. Фарамира отселили из их общих с Боромиром покоев в сырые и стылые, далеко от семейных комнат – якобы из-за его возраста.

— Я теряю терпение, Фарамир. Выходи, или твоё наказание будет более суровым, нежели в том есть нужда, — шаги, теперь уже такие близкие, остановились. Фарамир не дышал. Дэнетор не мог быть далее чем в одной гробнице от него. – Я лишь желаю лучшего для тебя, мой сын. И для себя, — от намёка в последней фразе у Фарамира начались судороги. И снова его тело изменило ему. Он слышал, как Дэнетор двинулся вперёд, знал, что его нашли. Он заплакал навзрыд в том момент, когда отец повернул за угол и остановился, глядя на него сверху вниз; серые глаза Дэнетора были полны чувством, которое Фарамир не мог определить.

— Сын мой, — Дэнетор проговорил спокойно, протягивая ему руку, — не надо бояться. Я тебе отец, а не господин. Встань, как подобает твоему титулу. Тебе, безусловно, причитается наказание – но я предпочту закрыть на это глаза: я вижу, что лишь страх всему виной. Но бояться ведь нечего, мой сын. Ты пойдёшь со мной, в мои покои, и мы спокойно поговорим, как то и надо было сделать с самого начала. Твой возраст тебя извиняет, ты же знаешь: в четырнадцать тебя сечь никто не будет, хотя это и является положенной карой за твой проступок. Будь ты лишь немногим старше, мои руки были бы связаны, и я бы не мог пойти тебе навстречу таким образом и простить тебя.

Фарамир смотрел, как глаза Дэнетора превращаются в сталь. Он знал, что должен взять предложенную руку и встать. Он знал, что должен пойти за отцом в его покои – но был не властен над собой. Он смотрел, как Дэнетор опустился на колени, положив руку ему на бедро. Он дернулся назад; Дэнетор держал крепко. Фарамир хотел закричать и броситься бежать, но его предательское тело отказывалось повиноваться. Он смотрел, как рука двинулась вверх по его ноге. Его яростно затрясло. Отец улыбнулся. Когда спазмы мальчика несколько уменьшились, рука его отца продвинулась ещё выше и пристроилась у Фарамира между ног, еле докасаясь до его…

— Тише, Фарамир. Я буду так же нежен, как твой брат.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Примечание автора.  
>  Автор приносит свои извинения за представление Дэнетора в столь нелестном свете и заверяет читателя в том, что к этому персонажу у неё самое тёплое и нежное отношение. Данная конкретная история была навеяна капризом музы (противостоять которым, как известно, весьма нелегко) – и просьба не воспринимать её как нечто большее._
> 
>  _Примечание переводчика.  
>  Все комментарии к этой истории будут обязательно переведены и переданы автору. _


End file.
